Malcolm Reese
|latest = }} Officer Malcolm Reese was an LAPD cop and the first victim in what came to be known as the Reese Murders. History In 2004, Reese visited a flower shop while off-duty on his third wedding anniversary to buy flowers for his wife. While Reese was in the shop, it was robbed by Daniel Price and Emile Fisher of the 28th Street Bloods. Along with two other customers, Reese hit the floor and cooperated with Daniel and Emile's demands. However, while stealing all the watches and wallets off the people in the shop, Emile found Reese's badge. The two men then dragged Reese into the backroom where Daniel "blew Reese's head off" with his Uzi. The two fled moments later. Within days, the police located the stolen wallets in a dumpster blocks away. On the wallets, Homicide detectives Michael Tao, Mark Hickman and Stephanie Dunn found the fingerprints of Daniel and Emile who were arrested for the murder. Daniel refused to talk, but Emile took a deal of twelve years in prison in exchange for his cooperation. While Emile gave up the location of the murder weapon, he was so high at the time of the murder and ditching it that he couldn't correctly remember where the gun was ditched. Daniel's brother Dennis also took the precaution of having Greg Mann destroy the getaway car. Due to their inability to locate the murder weapon, Hickman went on to commit perjury on the stand, claiming that Daniel spontaneously confessed to murdering Reese. With Tao exposing Hickman's lies, his testimony was discredited. During the trial, Stephanie recovered the Uzi with the help of Tamika Weaver, Emile's girlfriend who was in the car at the time of the shooting and remained unidentified. However, Stephanie used the Uzi to murder the DDA assigned to the case, Rachel Gray and her bodyguard Eric Dunn who was Stephanie's husband and who was having an affair with Rachel. The murders of Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn alongside Hickman's perjury resulted in Daniel Price being acquitted for murdering Reese. Hickman was disgraced and fired for his actions getting a cop killer acquitted. Over the next twelve years, the murders of Reese, Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn remained officially unsolved and became known as the Reese Murders after Malcolm Reese. Despite Daniel Price being acquitted, the LAPD accepted him as Reese's killer and came to call Daniel "Reverend Cop Killer" as a result. Daniel's arrest for Reese's murder caused him to repent and genuinely convert to Christianity while his brother Dennis took the opportunity to begin a drug trafficking operation using Daniel's church. For the next twelve years, many police officers attempted to solve the Reese Murders without luck. In particular, Mark Hickman continued to investigate despite being disgraced, convinced that there was a third person in the car when Reese was murdered and that they were responsible for the murders of Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn. In 2016, the Reese Murders were officially reopened when the Uzi that killed Malcolm Reese was used to murder Tamika Weaver after she tried to blackmail Stephanie into stealing the heroin that her boyfriend Jon Barnes was arrested with. The investigation led to the recovery of the Uzi and the exposure of Dennis Price's drug operation. During the investigation, Daniel confessed at gunpoint to Mark Hickman that he did murder Malcolm Reese, but could not be charged again even if the confession was admissible in court. After the detectives discovered that he chopped up the car used in the murder, Greg Mann confirmed Daniel Price as Reese's killer and Tamika's role in exchange for full immunity for his own crimes. After Stephanie Dunn was exposed as the killer of the other victims, the investigation into the Reese Murders was officially closed and the truth about Malcolm Reese's murder was finally exposed. Though the police now had evidence showing Daniel Price as Reese's killer, he could not be charged again in the murder due to his earlier acquittal and remained free. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # # # # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:LAPD Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased